Woven scrims of polyolefin tapes are known in the art and utilized as protective covers or tarpaulins so as to shield various goods from the deleterious effects of the environment, such as rain, snow, and sun. Conventional woven scrim materials comprise a plurality of intersecting warp and weft tapes that inherently create spaces between the tapes that allow for the penetration of light, causing a defect known as “window paning” or “star lighting” to occur. A common solution to this problem is to cover the scrim with an opaque layer of polymer, which is often a blend of carbon black and polyolefin. Such a solution adds to the manufacturing time, as well as the cost of the product. Further, in attempt to deflect light, tapes are often pigmented with dark hues rather than light hues, which are known to not block light as effectively.
Attempts have been made by the prior art to increase the overall strength of woven scrims by stacking tapes or filaments and using alternative weave patterns; however the scrims taught in the prior art fail to address the deleterious effects of sunlight and still allow light to pass through the interstices formed by the warp and weft tapes. In addition, stacking tapes and filaments can result in the tapes bunching or bending affecting the planarity of the scrim. A need remains for a cost efficient, light colored, consistently planar, woven scrim that deters the bunching of tapes and is impervious to light, without requiring the need for additional polyolefin layers.